


Rachel Castle Murdock

by 7Sadic_Writter7



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Murder, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Problems, Science
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sadic_Writter7/pseuds/7Sadic_Writter7
Summary: Matt y Frank desean dar ese paso que tarde o temprano les brindará genuina felicidad
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page
Kudos: 5





	1. 1 - Lo que uno hace por amor

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia (y otras) las pueden encontrar igualmente en Wattpad en mi perfil: 7sadic_writter7

1

—No quiero, rojo, no voy a entrar —le dijo Frank cruzando de brazos mientras recargaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en la puerta de copiloto de su amado Corolla. Al parecer, el único bebé que deseaba tener en esos momento —Tú puedes hacerlo excelente sin mí.

Que excusa tan inútil, pensó Matthew armándose con todo el valor que un justiciero pudiera tener para acercarse el castigador, tomarlo de un brazo y jalarlo hacía la entrada de la clínica —Me lo prometiste, Frank, ahora sé un buen esposo y acompáñame.

— ¿Quién se acuerda de la promesas hechas en una borrachera de hace media década? —preguntó el castigador siguiendo los pasos de su amado diablo invidente, estando este aferrado a su antebrazo con un bastón para ciegos en su mano libre. La gente podría pensar que era al revés -esa era la idea-, pero estarían muy equivocados.

—Yo.

— ¿La súper memoria también es uno de tus poderes, mi amor? —Frank no pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa seca que quiso acompañar a su pregunta, Matthew le siguió divertido con ese tono coqueto que siempre utilizaba y que al castigador tanto le fascinaba.

—Pruébame, Castle.

El centro médico al que la pareja entro era bastante genial, una institución de buen calibre, según la humilde opinión del castigador, sin embargo, el no pudo quedarse mucho rato admirando todo lo que le rodeaba gracias a que Matt estaba decidido a caminar-correr hasta la oficina de la doctora Cho como si Hell's Kitchen fuese a descender al tártaro en un caso contrario.

—Maldición, rojo, no estamos atrasados calmante ya —le pidió Frank deteniendo Matt en medio de uno de los pasillos para sujetarle de los hombros y que se acordada de esos a lo que muchos llamaban respirar. —Dime qué te pasa.

Matt se abrazó con fuerza a si esposo, relajándose lentamente con los rusos latidos que daba el corazón ajeno y la respiración controlada que este siempre buscaba mantener cuando se sentía nervioso. Él también estaba nervioso, mejor dicho: temeroso.

— ¿Seré un buen padre? —preguntó angustiado el pelirrojo quemándose el pensamiento con posibles escenarios en los que fallaba sin lugar a dudas en cuidar de una inocente criatura como un bebé. Frank rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le tomó de la barbilla con su mano libre con la intensión de apreciar su precioso rostro; sus cejas pobladas, sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas, sus finos labios rosas y esos preciosos ojos marrones de largas pestañas que siempre escondía detrás de unos anteojos rojos de vidrios circulares. Matthew Murdock era perfecto en todo sentido, y Frank no podía entender con ese monaguillo era capaz de preguntarse si haría un buen trabajo como padre. Para él, Frank, la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Serás el mejor padre de la región, rojo —le garantizó el castigador a nada de dejarse llevar por lo reconfortante de su burbuja, completamente embobado con la expresión llena de felicidad que reemplazó a la angustia de Matt. Tan perfecto que sólo él había podido convencerle de formar una familia otra vez. Solo él le quitaba el miedo a volver a fallar.

— ¡Dios, consíganse una habitación! Hay futuros niños mirando —Frank maldijo por lo bajo separándose a regañadientes de Matt, gruñendo al reconocer esa voz pedante y autosuficiente que sólo podía encajarle de una forma tan irritante al famosísimo hombre de hierro, Tony Stark se acercaba a ellos empujaban un carrito que en su interior portaba alrededor de un centenar de frasquitos llenos de esperma. Matt se separó inmediatamente de él con el rojo subiéndole velozmente hasta las orejas, eso hizo que Frank quisiese vaciar el pequeño revólver que tenía escondiendo en su bota en el cuerpo del moreno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Stark?

—Nada importante, sólo ayudo a mi bella esposa con unas muestras para crear una nueva generación de genios —el moreno de barba de candado se ajustó los lentes de sol que cargaba, Castle seguía sin creer que un soberbio como lo era el hombre de hierro consiguiese despojar a la desinteresada y honorable doctora Helen Cho; Esa mujer estaba más ciega en el amor que Matthew en la mayor parte de su vida. —Y ustedes, un matrimonio sin hijos, ¿qué hacen en un lugar donde se incuban bebés?, ¿montar escenas eróticas en los pasillos?

—No me diviertes, Stark —le dijo Frank regalándole una mirada llena de desdén al famoso millonario que hace unos cuantos años atrás hubo llevado con orgullo la etiqueta de promiscuo, este no se mostró para nada perturbado, más bien, se le notaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Oh, pobre de mí, el remordimiento no me dejará dormir! —Tony se rió sarcástico, viéndose decidido en la labor de provocar una pelea de pasillo con el castigador, pero Matt no lo permitiría, por eso es que sujetó firmemente la mano de su marido apenas este avanzó tras pasos hacia el moreno sinvergüenza.

—Stark, ¿también vas a ir con Helen?

—Ella me pidió que le llevara las muestras, sinceramente no soy partidario este tipo de trabajo, ¡Ay, Dios mío!, las cosas que uno hace por amor. —suspiró Tony con aires de víctima siguiendo son sus bromas subidas de tono y provocaciones para Castle mientras acompañaba a la pareja en el recorrido hasta la doctora Cho. Encontrándola no en su oficina, sino en su laboratorio sacando notas sobre el desarrollo de cinco fetos de considerable tamaño que eran resguardados en el interior de su incubadoras individuales: Las cuales eran esferas suspendidas desde el techo que estaban conectadas a una gran máquina que iba abasteciendo a los fetos de los nutrientes necesarios mientras crecían a un tiempo acelerado, los progresos de estos se veían a través de cinco pantallas debajo de cada esfera. Frank quedó anonadado con el alucinante desplante de biotecnología del siglo 21 marca Stark&Cho.

— ¡Hola, doctora Stark! —saludó emocionado el moreno de seductoras maneras utilizando el apellido que Helen se negó a utilizar en sus negocios. Simples cuestiones de imagen y credibilidad a los ojos del mando que Tony tuvo que aceptar para desposarla— ¡Te he traído a la parca y al diablo para que les haga un hijo!

— ¡Tony, por amor al cielo! —le regañó la mujer de ascendencia asiática dejando sus apuntes de lado para verificar las muestras que trajo y, de paso, hablar con Matt Murdock y Frank Castle sobre la posibilidad de engendrar a un bebé con el código de ADN de ellos dos sin vientres de alquiler de por medio.

—Entonces... ¿Sería posible, doctora Cho? —le preguntó incrédulo el ciego pelirrojo, con la esperanza iluminando sus oscuros ojos siempre perdidos, cosa que se le fue contagiando a Frank conforme la doctora iba hablando, pero en su caso era más camuflada manifestándose tan sólo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que sí, Matthew! —exclamó emocionada la mujer de lacia y extensa cabellera oscura sumergiéndose en una movida conversación con el pelirrojo sobre los examen que deberían hacerse él y Frank antes de probar la compatibilidad de su ADN para internarlo dentro de una de las incubadoras. Ellos formaban un ambiente tan lindo y adorable que Frank y Tony quedaron viéndoles con gran cariño sin atreverse a hablar o arruinar el momento de alguna forma, ni siquiera Tony se atrevía a interrumpir la felicidad de su querida Helen Cho.

— ¿Cuándo podríamos hacer los exámenes?

—Pueden hacerlos ahora mismo, recibirán los resultados en una semana.

Tony le dio un pequeño empujón de codo a Castle.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, Frank, se merecen este tipo de felicidad.

2

Esperar la entrega de los resultados de sus exámenes fue un suplicio, más para Frank en esta ocasión que para Matt dado que era este primero el que tenía que calmar al otro y todas sus inseguridades repentinas aun cuando Belén les había garantizado que en la mayoría de los casos las parejas tendían a conseguir un código genético perfecto para los embriones que se creaban a partir de este. Pero no, Matthew se convencía tajantemente de que ellos eran parte del hijo de puta 1%, por lo que, cuando a su departamento llegó un dron con el logo Stark&Cho Frank fue el primero en abrir la ventana para que la pequeña maquina dejase la carpeta que transportaba en la mesa de centro. Matt quiso tomar esa carpeta entre sus manos y abrirla para por lo menos sentir la textura del papel entre sus manos, sentía que había esperado por ello demasiado tiempo, pero no pudo hacerlo puesto que el holograma que el dron proyectó lo distrajo: Tony Stark volvía a aparecer para sorpresa de Murdock y desgracia de Castle.

—Muy buenas tardes, mi pareja dispareja preferida, me he tomado la libertad de mandarles un mensaje personalizado junto a la carpeta de resultados porque ya saben cómo soy —se mofó el soberbio Stark con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja y un elegante traje de Armani que ignoraba el uso de camisa debajo del saco y dejaba a plena vista el reactor Arc que tanto orgullo le infundía a Tony— Me gusta ser el primero en hacer feliz a la gente. Si, caballeros, la compatibilidad es de un 99,99% y nuestras incubadoras están más que listas. Ahora, el último paso, la única frontera frente a ustedes, es decirle a este lindo dron que quieren para llevar. ¿Una tierna y bella Matilda o un Francisco busca pleitos?

Frank observó el rostro asombrado de Matt, expresión que hubo tenido desde que Stark comenzó a hablar, cambiar drásticamente a una expresión dubitativa. Caminando a través de la sala para ir en busca del castigador y su opinión, era obvio que ese monaguillo se moría por gritar lo que quería... Pero deseaba que eligiera Castle, y él deseaba todo lo contrario, para Frank cualquier opción era buena mientras se pareciera lo menos posible a su persona.

—Elige tú, rojo, sé que te mueres por hacerlo. —Matt sonrió gratamente al escuchar a su marido, no dispuesto a negarse, para nada. Él en verdad quería elegir el sexo de su bebé. —Anda, dilo.

—Quiero que sea una niña.

El holograma sonrió ampliamente dando tres únicos aplausos que fueron multiplicados por un eco propio que hizo parecer que el departamento de la pareja estaba colmado por una multitud generosa que apoyaba con fervor la decisión de Murdock.

— ¡Felicidades, señores!, la llegada de Matilda se verá dentro de un aproximado de cuarenta días. Mírenlo como que para su bebé cada día es una semana... Porque así es. ¡Pueden venir cuando quieran a ver el progreso de su niña!

3

Frank hizo de todo lo posible por calmar las ansias que Matt apenas contenía con respecto al tema de la bebé que con tanta emoción esperaban, pero ni Frank, ni Foggy, ni Karen, ni Claire lograron que el pelirrojo dejase de pensar en cómo sería cuidar de esa pequeña cuyo nombre no lograba escoger sin arrepentirse unas cuantas horas después. Lo único que se había convertido en un desestresante diario para Matt era visitar a Helen Cho en el centro médico para que le contase sobre el progreso de su hija.

— ¿Puedes escuchar sus latidos, Matt? —le preguntó la doctora a unas dos semanas desde que se huno iniciado el progreso -tres meses y medio para la bebé-. Era una oportunidad esplendida para Helen el poder dar vida a la hija de dos justicieros tan impactantes como Matt Murdock y Frank Castle, personas que comenzaron como cualquier otro y después de mucho dolor y esfuerzo se convirtieron en lo que ahora eran: Justicieros cuyas habilidades sobrepasaban lo humanamente posible.

—Sí, puedo escucharla.

— ¿Y cómo está, cómo se oye?

Matt avanzó un paso en la dirección de la incubadora donde estaba su hija, no solo de él, sino también de Frank, su esposo. Un asesino psicópata que con mucho esfuerzo logró encaminar de nuevo... De cierto modo. El castigador aún era él, pero ya algo un poco más diferente, por Matt había accedido a participar en misiones especiales de S.H.I.E.L.D y el FBI que no podían ser resueltas con un diálogo de monaguillo, eso según palabras textuales de su esposo.

No era un gran cambio, no había dejado de matar, pero por lo menos ahora podía caminar libremente por las calles junto a él y tomar su mano sin estar todo el tiempo en guardia por si se avecinaba un obstáculo policial.

—Está tranquila, dormitando.

— ¿Puedo saber si tu bebé está despierta tan solo con escucharla respirar?

—La respiración de una persona puede decirnos mucho de su estado y como se siente con completa sinceridad.

—Y eres capaz de descifrarlo, impresionante —Matt trató de no perder el hilo de la conversación al pensar en los cambios que Frank hizo para permanecer a su lado, pese a lo mucho que odiaba regirse por las leyes de otro que no fuese él mismo. Matthew no sabía si cambió también a lo largo de su caótica relación que desencadenó esto... La oportunidad de formar una familia pese al brutal miedo a perderla por la profesión de ambos, pero ahí se encontraban, mejorando cada día más para ser felices juntos.

Con su hija.

—Estoy segura que la bebé será preciosa, Matt, su progreso me lo grita.

4

— ¿Adónde vamos, Frank?, sabes que no puedo llegar tarde —le dijo Murdock a Castle un día que este no debería de estar en la ciudad. Se suponía que el pelinegro estaría en una misión de tres días para SHIELD, pero no, el castigados tuvo la gran idea de aparecer un día antes -justo cuando Matt estaba a punto de salir a su trabajo- para arrastrarle a un centro comercial demasiado concurrido para su gusto. ¿Debía haber tanta gente comprando un lunes?

—Sé que ya te estás haciendo a una idea.

—Puede ser, pero creo fielmente que me equivocaría —habló con divertida y coqueta calma el pelirrojo dejándose guiar al completo por su amado en aquel tumulto de personas que ya sabían cuál era el destino al que se dirigían, cosa contraria a él, que lo ignoró completamente aun cuando un amigable aroma a talco infantil le golpeó. Ah, tonto Castle —De verdad que eres impredecible.

—Pienso que la niña necesitaría que le escojamos ropa adecuada —empezó Frank con una vergüenza que intentó escoger infructuosamente tras una inútil preocupación desinteresada. —Y no soy bueno en eso.

— ¿Se lo dice el padre al ciego? —se burló Murdock acercándose a la mejilla de Castle para plantarse un pequeño beso que en sus adentros deseó extender a algo un poco más pasional, pero no era el momento, ni la hora, ni el lugar. Por lo que se dejó guiar una vez más por Frank para tocar todas las prendas posibles dado que él sabría cuáles serían las mejores texturas para la beba.

— ¿Esto qué es? —preguntó el pelirrojo tanteando una de las muchas prendas que el castigador quería comprar.

—Es un pijama.

—De... ¿Murciélago? —El pelirrojo -ciego al igual que esos curiosos animalitos- se dejó divertir por la idea de colocarle algo tan gracioso a si hija, haciéndole desear ver, por un momento aunque fuere, a su hija, su imagen, como sería; Saber a quién de los dos se parecía más. Matthew anhelaba que se pareciera enteramente a Frank. El pelirrojo pensó mucho en eso. 

—Sí, ¿la llevamos? —Castle sacó a Matt de sus pensamientos colocando a una mano sobre su hombro para moverlo un poco, generando en él una pequeña pregunta: ¿de dónde sacó una cesta? Mientras Matt se la había pasado divagando sobre su futura hija el castigador aprovechó para ir en busca de una cesta, la rellenó con todas las opciones que Matt le parecieron y regresó junto a él, su invidente esposo. El que era conocido por no ser Daredevil.

Eso le avergonzó un poco, lo suficiente para que el sonrojo que siempre acompañaba a sus mejillas se agravara hasta el punto de llegar a su frente por lo que cuando pagaron por la ropita y salieron de la tienda se sintió aliviado, ya podrían ir al bufete con Foggy.

—Ya tenemos la ropa, ahora faltan los zapatos —Matthew pareció anclarse al suelo como un yunque al terminar de escuchar la oración de Castle, y junto a ello, se cortó su respiración.

— ¿Zapatos?, ¿ha cuantas tiendas piensas llevarme?— le preguntó el diablo al castigador sintiéndose tan avergonzado y a la ve tan feliz que llegó a pensar momentáneamente que podría desfallecer de la dicha y gratitud por tener a un compañero como Frank a su lado.

—Suficientes como para pasar toda la mañana juntos.

Matthew enserio amaba a Frank

—... Frank, enserio te amo.

5

Helen y Tony miraban con mucha curiosidad al ex-marine, lástima que Matthew no podía ver, de seguro estaría igual de entretenido que ellos, pero en vez de eso él estaba al pendiente del café que la única mujer entre ellos le ofreció en su infinita generosidad. Frank no se concentraba en ellos de igual modo, más bien, daba a pensar en que ni siquiera notaba la presencia de ellos.

Sólo eran él y la nena sin nombre.

El castigador estaba parado, con ese estilo recto y fiero propio de un marine, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, el pecho inflado y su vista fija en la incubadora; viéndose estoico al completo, fuerte como si ni la potencia de un huracán pudiesen apartarle de su niña.

— ¿Estás seguro de que tu hombre no es un mutante como el doctor Xavier? —preguntó el aclamado Tony Stark con sus brazos cruzados sobre su reactor, parado la derecha de su esposa, quien evaluaba el progreso de otra incubadora que llevaba un tiempo aproximado de cinco días.

—No— respondió el ciego de rojizos cabellos con una simpleza desconcertante, rara, mejor dicho — ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, sólo que pareciera que estuviera mentalizándose desde ya que en algún momento deberá darle La Charla a la niña —el tono de ambos era bajo, aunque no tanto como para que otro no lo escuchase como cuidadosos susurros, pero Frank, nuevamente, no se percató de ellos. Estaba demasiado absorto en la bebé que ahora daba la idea de estar atravesando las veinte y seis semanas.

Ella era extremadamente preciosa y no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro con inmenso interés, como si buscase algo que percibió cerca de ella, pero que por no estar dentro de su incubadora le era imposible de alcanzar. Aun así Frank no se aburría de verla intentar alcanzar ese algo que tanto quería, que de alguna manera presentía que estaba ahí. Por ella y para ella.

— ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó su esposo tomándolo por sorpresa, tanto hubo sido el ensimismamiento de Castle por la niña que su entorno se disolvió por bastante tiempo: la mayor parte de su visita. El castigados se volvió hacía Matt de forma rápida y controlada, algo bastante enervante dado que daba a pensar que estaba más que listo para saltar sobre el pobre ciego para romperle las costillas, no obstante, él no lo hizo, sino que, en cambio, dejó que Murdock acariciarse su tenso rostro hasta colocarle una sonrisa que, aunque no pudiese apreciarla, tenía la certeza de que sólo estaba ahí por él y para él — ¿Te gusta?

—Es maravillosa, no puedo pedir nada más —respondió Castle derrotado ante la presencia de su inquieta bebé, abrazando a su marido para ocultar su rostro en su hombro. Teniendo un debate mental de sí era digno de volver a experimentar tanta felicidad. Aún seguía preguntándose sí fue la mejor decisión el haber decidido quedarse con Murdock y no dejarle para que formase su vida con una de las muchas mujeres que formaban un excelente partido para el diablo de la cocina del infierno —Es lo mejor del mundo, no tengo palabras para describirlo agradecido que me siento. 

Matt no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio, era extremadamente liberador escuchar a Frank tan débil y vulnerable por su hija, tan feliz de que así fuera que no pudo evitar corresponder frágilmente el abrazo y sobar con gran amor la espalda ajena —Que alegría.

Frank por fin dejaría de ser perseguido por los tormentos del pasado.


	2. 2 - Los cambios que se sufren por quién se ama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel tiene padres geniales

1

La ultima semana no pasó como Matt hubiese preferido, todo comenzó un frío lunes en el que se encontraba hablando con Foggy sobre un caso importante que salió a la luz casi como una forma de hacerle saber las desgracias de sus enemigos. Un joven -que no sobrepasaba mucho la edad para beber- colmado hasta al tope por alcohol se montó en su auto y terminó en un accidente catastrófico en el que una mujer embarazada falleció.

—Su nombre era Vanessa Fisk, Matt, es una verdadera tragedia —el ciego pelirrojo tuvo que sentarse un momento para pensar en la nueva información y el como afectaría que la firma de abogados más odiada por el señor Fisk se levantara para defender al asesino de su esposa y heredero, pero eso era lo de menos, Matt sabía que ese chico ya tenia una etiqueta fantasma en su cuello que decía; Vendido. —No creo que debamos meternos esta vez, tu pasado con el hombre más poderoso de la ciudad no ha estado rodeado de margaritas exactamente.

—Eso no interesa mi buen amigo —le dijo Murdock volviendo a levantarse para rebuscar en sus bolsillos el teléfono que comenzó a sonar furiosamente dentro de su saco y atender la llamada, aunque antes de eso se tomó la libertad para decirle a Nelson: —Por algo somos abogados defensores y este chico necesita ayuda para llegar siquiera a la mitad de sus veintes.

Al atender la llamada Matt se dio cuenta de que tendría que irse antes de tiempo a casa, antes de poder convencer a su socio (que ya comenzaba a arrancarse los cabellos) de tomar el caso en contra del dolido matrimonio -casi familia- Fisk.

—Rojo, ella murió —habló su esposo del otro lado de la linea como si se estuviera ahogando con la pena e impacto de la noticia —Se ahorcó, Matthew. Ella simplemente se rindió.

—¡Eh, Matt! —Foggy volvió a captar su atención por unos cuantos segundos mientras se concentraba en la consternada respiración de Castle, su socio leía confundido las noticias dadas por el periódico en el que Karen trabajaba —¿No es una tal Rachel Cole amiga de Frank?

Matt asintió mortalmente serio.

—La encontraron muerta en su celda de aislamiento esta mañana, se suicidó.

Eso ya le podía arrastrar un poco más a lo que era la actualidad, una triste y gris realidad en la que Matthew tuvo que postergar su visita al centro médico de la doctora Cho para acompañar a su esposo en esa gran perdida. Ella fue su mejor amiga, su alumna también.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Ella nunca se recuperó después de lo de su boda, Castle, aun cuando hicimos todo por ayudarla... —antes de poder terminar la pelirroja que hablaba sintió quebrarse su voz por un llanto inaguantable que acallaba con un pequeño pañuelo negro.

—Ya sabíamos el final. —le completó un angustiado castaño con un sombrero negro y un gran abrigo que debería servir para resguardar su identidad y no llamar mucho la atención. De más está decir que estafaron a la pobre araña.

Eran cuatro personas los únicos invitados al funeral que acompañaban al cura que daría santa sepultura a la recién fallecida Rachel Cole. El periodista Peter Parker, la espía de SHIELD Natasha Romanoff, el agente (asesino) de SHIELD Frank Castle y el abogado de la cocina del infierno Matthew Murdock. Todos reunidos para velar a una mujer que no quiso ser enterrada en un ataúd, sólo quería que se le vistiera con su vestido de novia y se le dejara en un cuadro profundo en la parte más alta del cementerio, la que conectaba con la falda de una montaña invadida por un montón de hojas de inicios de otoño.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para recordar a Rachel Cole no como en sus comienzos o en sus finales, sino como fue a lo largo de toda su vida y la marca que dejó en cada uno de sus conocidos... —comenzó el cura rociando el cadáver frío y pálido de Rachel con agua bendita, en ella aun se podían ver las marcas de la sábana que utilizó para poner fin a su existencia. 

Todos estaban de pie, apreciando el cuadro de tierra donde Rachel yacería por el resto de tiempo que le quedara a su cuerpo mientras ellos seguían su día a día cargando con su muerte y lo que hubiesen podido hacer para ayudarla. Frank le preocupaba mucho a Matt, estaba demasiado ausente y se le notaba complicaciones para respirar adecuadamente... Él sentía sus esfuerzos por mantener su estatus fuerte y no ponerse a llorar la pérdida su anterior aprendiz. Matt entonces evaluó cuanto pudo sobre ello y el como podría actuar para reconfortarle aunque fuese un poco, pero solo terminó en una pequeña conclusión. 

Matthew se acercó un paso más a Castle y lo tomó de la mano dándole un pequeño apretón de apoyo que le decía: Aquí me tienes para todo.

«Mientras los cuatro justicieros velaban a Rachel Cole, más allá, a las puertas del cementerio, se llevaba a cabo el entierro de Vanessa Fisk y quien pudo haber sido en una oportunidad Richard Fisk.»

2

El día en el que la bebé nació fue un obsequio tremendo para Matt y también una sorpresa, ya que la niña se hubo adelantado todo un día a lo que se previó a primera instancia, aunque para ella fue como una semana.  
Cuando pasó el primero en correr a la clínica fue Frank, quien antes del llamado disfrutaba de un día libre corriendo por el parque con max, el perro del matrimonio. Por el lado de Matthew fue un poco más complicado llegar adonde la niña debido a que se encontraba enfrascado en un tribunal en el que estaban a nada de dictar si su cliente era culpable o inocente de los cargos. El joven que mató a Vanessa Fisk.

Apenas el juez dictó una sentencia de 18 meses, más multas y la posibilidad de salir bajo una fianza de veinte mil dolares Matt y Foggy salieron corriendo del lugar para llegar cuanto antes a la clínica donde Frank, Helen y Tony esperaban ansiosos.

—¡Perdonen la demora! —pidió Nelson abriendo las puertas de par en par para entrar junto a su colega al área de maternidad donde la bebé les esperaba dormida, limpia y envuelta en unas mantas de color crema. El que Foggy pudiese verla hizo que Matt sintiese un poco de envidia por él, ya que su pobre amigo se desmayó y tuvo que ser recogido por Frank y Tony para dejarle en una de las muchas sillas en el pasillo de afuera.

—Tiene unos ojos preciosos, como orquídeas negras, Matt —le dijo la doctora Helen al abogado mientras recogía a la bebé de la cunita para dársela a su padre, ella era un poco más grande de lo que se esperaría de una niña que además tenía las pecas de Matt atravesando su nariz mejillas y esos ojos negros con casi imperceptibles lineas grises atravesándoles. Era preciosa, suave y cálida, para Matthew cargarla por primera vez fue como ser lanzado al vacío para caer de repente sobre una fabrica de almohadas con el techo abierto.

La mejor experiencia de la vida.

Ahí estaba ella finalmente, moviendo sus bracitos para alcanzar su rostro y tocarle, quejándose al sentir las lágrimas de puro jubilo de su padre mojarle las palmas. 

—Dime Matt, ¿ya sabes que nombre le vas a poner?

—Tiene que venir Frank. 

—No, el dijo que deseaba que tu le colocaras el nombre, que hombre tan testarudo tienes, —comentó la mujer de lacia cabellera cruzándose de brazos para observar disimuladamente a la puerta. Ya estaban regresando y Matt estaba demasiado concentrado en su hija como para prestarle importancia al exterior. —quiso que fuera enteramente tu elección.

Matthew besó con cuidado la frente de la bebé, como si fuera una estatuilla súper cara, frágil e irreemplazable.

—Entonces se llamará Rachel Lisa Castle-Murdock.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el desmayo de otra persona y el sonar de su brusca estampa contra el suelo, además del gruñido de un Stark.

—¡Perfecto!, ahora envés de arrastrar al otro padrino tengo que hacer lo mismo con el otro padre —se quejó Tony lo suficientemente alto como para que Helen le reprendiera, Rachel no era la única recién nacida en la sala.

—¡Tony Stark, has silencio!

Matthew quedó aun más embobado por su hija al escucharle reír a causa del alboroto que ese otro matrimonio estaba creando mientras intentaban levantar a su Frank, era una risa aguda e inocentona que no llegaba a ser una carcajada completa, quizás eso sería más adelante. Mientras, Matt solo se limitó a salir en compañía de Helen al pasillo para sentarse en el medio de los inconscientes Foggy y Frank, quienes al despertar también se quedaron embobados por la bebé.

—¡Wow, chicos!, a todo esto, ¿quien de ustedes dos se supone que fue la madre?

—Yo —admitió Murdock sin levantar la cabeza, divirtiéndose con el hecho de que Rachel adoraba tantear su mano. Nelson le miró un poco incrédulo a él y a Frank, durante un minuto para luego agregar. El óvulo fue creado a partir del ADN de Murdock, algo que había recaído por decisión de Helen y no de Tony... Porque estaba más que claro que las cosas hubiesen terminado al revés.

—Gracias, ahora le debo cien a Karen.

—Ya va, espera un momento —comenzó Castle para risas de su esposo y posteriormente risas de su hija— ¿Por qué pensaste en mí como la madre?

—No tengo por qué decirte, Castle —le respondió Foggy sacándole la lengua al castigador, sacando su vena valiente al tener Matt como escudo entre él y Castle.

—¡Oh, sí tienes! —y así inició otra discusión en ese día tan ajetreado en el que Matthew Murdock esperaba de todo menos convertirse en padre de una niña tan risueña y curiosa como su Rachel.

3

Los primeros días que siguieron a la llegada de Rachel estuvieron llenos de mucho cariño y -gracias a la empatía de Foggy y el desinterés de Castle por la opinión de Fury- la presencia de ambos de sus padres. Si se pudiese calcular quien de los dos había estado más pegajoso a la niña desde que pisaron su hogar, ese sin pizca de duda sería Matthew, era tanta su alegría por finalmente tener la familia que deseó por tantos años que simplemente no podía dejar de acunarla entre sus brazos y oír sus risitas o balbuceos sin sentido.

Clic

—Me sorprende que la memoria de la cámara no se haya saturado —le dijo el pelirrojo a Castle ladeando un poco su cabeza, con un biberón en la mano y a Rachel en el brazo contrario. Eran las seis de la mañana de un martes donde todo parecía pasar lento. El ritmo perfecto cuando el ahora es sumamente precioso.

—Tengo más de una memoria —la declaración de Castle hizo reír un poco a Matt, desde que la bebé finalmente llegó el ex marine se la había pasado tomando todas las fotos que fueran posibles de Matthew y la niña, lastimosamente serían imágenes que su esposo jamas podría apreciar, pero a este eso no le importaba, es más, disfrutaba enormemente que Frank quisiese tener capturados cuantos recuerdos pudiese de su hija: La hija de ellos dos.

—Déjame intentar —le pidió Murdock extendiendo a la bebé con sumo cuidado a su otro padre, Frank no dijo nada y la aceptó con gusto acomodándose junto a Matt en el sofá de la sala. El pelirrojo se quedó unos minutos revisando aquel aparato, era una cámara, pero no sabía usarlas. Obviamente, antes de su ceguera no tuvo la oportunidad de tener una. 

¡Clic!

Frank rió un poco, Matt resultó bueno para fotografiarse los pies.

—Veamos... ¡Sonríe! —habló el pelirrojo una vez que se sintió seguro de saber cómo servía el aparato, moviéndose para que el ángulo no se desviase y ambos salieran en la fotografía; su esposo y su hija.

¡Clic!

— ¿Qué tal? —Matthew le entregó la cámara a Frank, esta vez Rachel no regresó a sus brazos. La niña quedó dormitando con una pequeña mano aferrada a la camisa del castigador. En eso el pelirrojo aprovechó para recargar su cabeza en el hombro libre que este le dejaba— ¿Salió bien?

Castle admiró por largos instantes la pantalla de la cámara sintiendo un espeso sentimiento agridulce invadir su pecho. Era algo que no sentía desde la llegada de Frankie.

«Recordaba perfectamente ese momento, el matrimonio no había marchado como se requería. María y Lisa no estaban felices, Frank mucho menos, porque a veces la vida en familia era así; los problemas llegaban como invitados inoportunos que fácilmente pasaban a ser inquilinos

Cuando llegó Frankie ese fue uno de los días más felices que pudo disfrutar antes de que la tragedia asediara todo, antes de que el molesto diablo llegase a sanar todas y cada una de las apuñaladas que poseía con una paciencia casi santa. La llegada de su único varón fue un reinicio para la familia Castle, algo que se necesitó desesperadamente, por lo que al tenerlo en sus brazos un sentimiento agridulce llegó a él»

Un alivio asfixiante, uno que le empañó la vista.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como un visto bueno? —cuestionó su pelirrojo sobando su espalda con el mismo cariño que siempre le mostraba, igual que hace una década atrás cuando se arrodilló para ofrecerle El Anillo, como si el amor fuese inagotable.

Frank asintió derrotado,más que gustoso de estalo mientras recibía un beso y un abrazo por parte deMatt.

4

— ¡Es tan hermosa! —exclamó la hermana Maggie viéndose aún más feliz de o que Frank alguna ve la haya observado al alar a la pequeña Rachel en el aire. La monja volteó a verle repentinamente con una mirada gélida— Es una lástima que tenga tu cabello, pelirroja sería aún mejor.

—Por Dios, mamá— le regaño Matt entornado sus cegados ojos. Sí, la puritana suegra del castigador estaba más cerca de morderle que de sonreírle.

—Yo solo digo.

Los meses pasaron con normalidad y una pisca de velocidad que irritaba a Frank cada que lo recordaba, pero hoy no podía darse el lujo de molestarse o mostrar su siempre enardecida cólera. Hoy era el día más esperado del mes por Matthew: El bautismo de Rachel.

— Mi hija es preciosa pareciéndose más a Frank, lo sé— opinó el abogado con una sonrisa de triunfo al lado de su progenitora a sabiendas de que esta no le refutaría. Las ventajas de ser un monaguillo ciego.

Ese día era viernes, el matrimonio estaban vestidos a juego con el mismo estilo de traje negro y su pequeña hija con un adorable vestido blanco elegido minuciosamente por Karen Page y la esposa de Foggy Nelson. La iglesia estaba llena y se mantenía llena de risas y vibrante felicidad que provenían de fuertes presencias que eran raras de ver sin sus mallas coloridas o el típico despliegue de poder que tanto los caracterizaba a la hora de trabajar. Ahí se encontraban reunidos un mínimo de cien superhéroes reunidos junto a uno que otro anti-héroe y civil. Estos dos primeros cumpliendo con un pequeño acuerdo que constaba en no matarse o herirse entre sí dentro del terreno de la iglesia.

Matthew estuvo resplandeciente por ese hecho, todos a quienes invitaron se halaban presentes para ver el bautismo de su querida Rachel. El primero de todos ellos en acercarse a brindarle buenos deseos fue quías uno de los más importantes en el país.

—Señor Murdock.

—Por favor, Steve, nos conocemos de hace años y sigues refiriéndote a mí como si yo fuese mayor que tú— se burló el abogado de infernal color de cabello al reconocido símbolo vivo de los valores y modales estadounidenses (Aunque estos últimos quedasen ignorados en el campo de batalla).

—Cierto, cierto, por favor acepta las disculpas de este humilde anciano— se rió el rubio de imponente figura y carácter con una dulce sonrisilla listilla que le hacía verse como un inglés, ese hombre era la viva imagen de un caballero de los años 40's. El mejor caballero de la época... El único con vida.

—Descuida, ¿cómo te ha ido? — Matt y Steve comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales mientras los demás invitados a la ceremonia católica hacían lo mismo con temas más variados, inclusive Frank se dio el tiempo de enfrascarse en una pequeña discusión con David, un reconocido hacker que en ocasiones ganaba favores de SHIELD y era amigo de la familia, sobre las posibles organizaciones de crímenes que podrían estar buscando ganar fuerza en la sombra.

Así se dieron las cosas antes de que la hora llegase a las nueve de la mañana y el padre pidiese que se movilizaran todos a sus asientos para dar comienzo al bautismo de Rachel Castle-Murdock, hija de Matthew Murdock y Frank Castle, alias Daredevil y The Punisher, pero claro, esta información podía omitirse.

Aun así ese fuese un evento privado y casi nadie fuera del círculo supiese donde estaba dándose la ubicación del paradero de todos ellos.

—Últimamente el crimen se ha mostrado bastante debilitado, ¿tienes alguna teoría sobre el por qué, Matt? —le preguntó el capitán con los brazos cruzados, el abogado sintió en el hombre una colonia fina cuya vigencia en el mercado debió desaparecer hace unas cuantas décadas junto a otro aroma un tanto... Melancólico. Pobre capitán, siempre teniendo el mismo aroma sobre él desde el momento en el que le contaron sobre el trágico destino que sufrió Howard Stark.

—Supongo que se ha sufrido una grave pérdida, es en lo único que puedo pensar —comentó el pelirrojo comenzando a movilizarse junto a Steve hasta su madre y Rachel.

«Su nombre era Vanessa Fisk»

—Entonces hay que estar agradecidos por ello —le siguió el rubio regalándole una gran sonrisa a la bebé una vez que estuvo en los brazos de su padre, la niña se aferró con fuerza a Murdock. En eso también se parecía a Frank, la desconfianza le caracterizada.

—Sí, eso es un alivio —habló el ciego con una pequeña sonrisa que –si Matt no fuese ciego- no alcanzaría a sus ojos. Frank finalmente volvió a él, justo a tiempo para la salida de Rogers para sentarse en las bancas como los demás invitados.

—Te ves bien, Murdock— le coqueteó el castigador acercándose un poco más a él, eso nubló un poco la mente de Matt. Mal momento, ese era un muy mal momento, pero no podía negar que le fascinaba.

—Quieto, soldado— le respondió con el mismo tono y aire por lo bajo, sintiendo sobre él una mirada de reproche, podía sentir a la hermana Maggie regañarle en silencio por no escuchar las palabras y bendiciones que daba el padre Lanton.

—Acérquese, por favor— pidió ese hombre de edad ya marcada haciéndole una seña a la pareja para dejar a Rachel en sus manos, la bebé se resistió a ello, tanto así que estuvo a nada de comenzar a llorar cuando el señor de facciones joviales intentó toarle de os reconfortantes brazos de su padre. — Creo que no le agrado mucho — se rindió el padre terminando por pedirle a una de sus más fieles ovejas que le acompañase a la tinaja para recitar los salmos requeridos y mojar con cuidado la frente de la caprichosa niña.

— ¡Paopa! — lloriqueó la nena una vez que el padre terminó de bendecirla y dar gracias a Dios por la nueva ovejita que se unía al rebaño de Jesucristo, por lo que Matt tuvo que arrullarla aun cuando los aplausos de la multitud le dificultaban eso, sin embargo, el barullo se detuvo abruptamente y dio paso a una tensión bastante densa cuando alguien abrió las puertas de la iglesia y se aproximó con calma y elegancia hacia él y su niña.

—Señor Murdock —habló el hombre mortalmente serio, acompañado únicamente por su propia presencia y un obsequio que él no escogió. Matthew podía sentirlo nervioso que estaba el hombre de lentes y fino peinado, ya que, posiblemente, estuviese siendo víctima por parte de un atentado que Kingpin quiso llevar a cabo.— Lamento presentar los deseos de mi empleador de esta forma tan inesperada, pero sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo como usted comprenderá.

—Y lo entiendo, ¿Tiene él algo qué decirme?— el pelirrojo abraza a su hija de forma protectora aun cuando aquel hombre estaba a unos tres metros de él. Frank estado un poco más lejos, y todos los invitados miraban al pobre Wesley como una manada de leones hambrientos a una jugosa cebra herida: estaban listos para lanzarse sobre él, inclusive el caballeroso Capitán América ya tenía su escudo en mano (ni idea de dónde lo habían sacado) y él famosísimo Iron-Man ya tenía soldadura simbiótica desplegada.

—En espera que sea feliz con su esposo y su niña de todo corazón y que los atesore el mayor tiempo posible —Wesley tuvo que forjarse un poco la corbata, de repente se le antojó demasiado apretada como para respirar con normalidad— Mi empleador ha mandado un obsequio para la niña en pro de que usted sepa que no he sido enviado para hacerle algún mal. El hombre de anteojos y fino corte de cabello alzó la cajita finamente sellada hacia el abogado para que la tomase, Matt podía oler su miedo.

—Por favor, saca el obsequio de su caja— Wesley asintió ante la petición y con sumo cuidado quitó el lazo para abrirla y retirar de su interior el contenido. Uno muy bonito por cierto— ¿Qué es?

—U-un vestido— murmuró el pobre hombre con un leve temblor en sus manos y voz, ¿y quién podría culparlo? Fue mandado como carne de cañón para el peor enemigo de Fisk. Matthew finalmente se acercó a él.

—Muchas gracias Wesley. Puedes irte a darle las gracias a Wilson por mi parte, pero —el abogado tomó el vestido con su mano libre— preferiría que no se vuelva acercar a mi familia de ninguna manera.

El susodicho asintió con cuidado, mirando a la multitud de fieros invitados para luego marcharse lo más rápido que su dignidad y elegancia le permitió. 

—Rojo— le llamó Frank asegurándose de la retirada de la mano derecha de Kingpin para volver con su pelirrojo. Matthew podía sentir su reproche con tan solo escuchar el tono de voz que utilizó.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

— ¿Qué significó eso? — le preguntó el castigador dejando que la ira se abriera paso a través de su indignación aunque eso no evitó que les abrazara protectoramente. Matt aprovechó eso para recargar su frente en el hombro contrario. Tanta presión le cansaba un poco.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, sólo sé que Fisk no está cerca. No lo oigo.

El agarre de Frank se tranquilizó un poco.

—Más le vale no acercarse.

5

—No puedo creer que ese maldito tenga la osadía de presentar "Buenos deseos"— se quejó Karen mientras acunaba a la pequeña Rachel, a la cual poco o nada le importaba el tema que los adultos discutían. Su madrina estaba roja de la cólera por lo gran escena que se montó cuando estaban al final de la ceremonia de bautismo de la pequeña hija de Frank y Matthew. Foggy se le unió.

—¡Él intentó matarlos, Matty! —le recordó su socio al recién nombrado balanceando enfrente del rostro de Rachel una sonaja en forma de mariposa. Frank se estaría riendo de lo aniñados que se veían consintiendo a su ahijado sino fuese porque era el peor momento. Esto era una afrenta por lo que ahora estaba sentado en la sala de su hogar con un arsenal de armas y balas desperdigadas por el suelo mientras ese par parloteaba a su favor contra Matt.

—Me lo prometiste, Frank...

—Nada que escape a las misiones ordenadas por SHIELD, eso ya lo sé, Rojo —le interrumpió el temible castigador sin poder ver a su esposo a los ojos, demasiado ocupado colocándole el silenciador a su glock preferida. Pero Matthew hizo a un lado a Karen y a Foggy para tomar asiento a su lado y arrebatándole la pistola.

—Me-lo-prometiste, Castle —recalcó el hombre ciego con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, haciéndole saber al otro que esta vez no existiría discusiones al respecto de lo malo y lo bueno, pero Frank era Frank y esto ya no se trataba de ideologías, sino de su hija y su seguridad. El castigador terminó gruñéndole al diablo al no saber cómo hacerle entender eso y que se quedara ahí metido en su cabezota.

—Si no es con ningún tipo de protección con pólvora ¿Entonces qué es lo que propones? —le preguntó la rubia observando de reojo al pequeño muro que separaba la cocina de la estancia. Sobre él se hallaba el regalo de Wilson Fisk, Matt se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta dicho lugar para examinar ese presente. No era de material dañino, no existía ni una sola gota de veneno o algo que le gritara que era un peligro para Rachel, sin embargo, el vestido estaba limpio y listo para ser usado por su hija y hacerle lucir como una verdadera princesa. Matt rebuscó en la prenda y finalmente encontró algo revelador, solo que no de la naturaleza que se llegaba a esperar; sólo era un pedazo de papel doblado dentro de uno de los bolsillos.

Matthew se lo extendió a Foggy para que lo leyera.

—"Escogido por la señora Fisk antes de saber el sexo de su hijo no nato" —alcanzó a leer su socio ocasionando que un sabor amargo se instalara en el paladar de todos los presentes y un torrencial escalofrío utilizara sus columnas como toboganes. — Ese tipo está loco...

—Peor, está enfermo —le corrigió el ex-marine en un gruñido sin levantarse del suelo como el pelirrojo lo hizo, decidiendo volver a su trabajo de limpieza y preparación, esta vez haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier reclamo o regaño por parte de su marido. Esa fue una escena que perduró aun cuando sus invitados acostaron a Rachel en su cuna y se marcharon sin hacer el más mínimo ruido posible.

A la hora de dormir, por primera vez en muchos años, entre ellos hubo una barrera de almohadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notita: Me parece justo y necesario separar al Stony en esta ocasión :3 ¡Esta versión del Fratt es un verdadero amor!


	3. 3 - Lo que atraviesa uno junto a quien se ama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta hacer sufrir al Fratt

1

—Está muerto, Matty, te dije que esto iba a pasar —le informó Foggy con tranquilidad, bastante serio, aunque también un poquito despreocupado por el tema del cual estaba hablando. Era de esperarse para él.

—Pensé que la familia alcanzaría a pagar la fianza antes de que Fisk actuara —respondió Matt recargando la espalda en la encuerada silla de su escritorio con un visible tinte de frustración en su tono. Ese pobre chico estuvo tan asustado durante todo el juicio y los interrogatorios, se notaba lo mucho que lo comía la culpa con tan solo oler las saladas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Ojalá Matthew hubiese podido hacer más, pero eso ya no estaba en sus manos, sino en las de la prisión.

Los días que habían transcurrido no alcanzaron ni para completar la mitad del mes, una semana si acaso, y ya para ese punto Matt se sentía malhumorado y oxidado. Necesitado de llegar a casa y quedarse ahí hasta que las aguas se callasen y Fisk dejase de parecer una amenaza. Una bomba a nada de explotar sobre ellos... Alrededor de ella, su niña.

Al llegar a su hogar la situación se tornaba bastante incómoda, por eso llegaba una que otra hora después de que el alba se desvanecía, escondiéndose como un cobarde tras pilas y pilas de documentos del bufete antes de ser expulsado por Karen a su propio hogar con su esposo. Quién si había respetado sus vacaciones -no como Matt- y pasaba todo el día encerrado con Rachel.

Frank se negaba a sacar a la niña afuera a menos de que Tony y guardaespaldas robóticos le convencieran. El ex-marine podría negarlo tajantemente hasta el lecho de su muerte, pero ese bastardo Playboy y él eran buenos amigos.

—Llegué— murmuró Matthew una vez que abrió la puerta de su casa, podía sentir la respiración de su familia calmada y ligera, ya eran horas tardías y era de esperarse de que Morfeo les venciera. El abogado se dirigió con paso imperceptible hasta la habitación de Rachel, dónde sabía que les encontraría. Frank estaba acomodado en la alfombra con la cabeza recargada en la pared y la igualmente dormida bebé subiendo y bajando en su pecho. Eso plantó inmediatamente una sonrisa en el rostro de Matt.

Él podía estar muy enojado con Frank por no querer cumplir sus promesas sobre el uso de las armas fuera de las misiones de SHIELD, pero lo ama alocadamente y adoraba saber lo mucho que Frank quería y cuidaba de su bebé. De ese reinicio que tanto necesitaban, una nueva oportunidad para olvidar todo lo que alguna vez los rompió.

Matthew entendía completamente a Frank y sus preocupaciones, nadie podría hacerlo de mejor manera que él, pero matar seguía siendo matar y Murdock no quería ese retroceso. Romper una promesa, no sólo eso, perder un progreso magistral que le valió mucho tiempo tratando de obtener... Eso al diablo no le gustaba ni un poco.

—Frank, despierta, Frank —ahora que Matt se ponía a pensar, mientras mecía cautelosamente el hombro de su esposo, era la primera vez desde que comenzó esa larga pelea en que finalmente le decía al otro por su nombre y no por su apellido. El castigador abrió los ojos de par en par sin sobresaltarse, entrenado para no despertar a la niña. —Vamos, Frank, necesitas dormir en tu cama.

—Matthew...— la voz ronca y mansa del ex-marine perdido por el sueño junto a su nombre fue la combinación ideal para que el abogado sintiese el rojo de sus mejillas profundizarse y las comisuras de sus labios hormiguear, y si no siguiesen enojados eso le habría válido un beso apasionado a Frank como recompensa— ¿Qué hora es?

—Nueve y media, ya es tarde. —le respondió en un susurro el pelirrojo tomando de su pecho a la pequeña bebé teniendo bastante cuidado de no despertarla, sabía que a veces Rachel no podían recuperar el sueño fácilmente una vez que ya era despertada. Frank se levantó lentamente del suelo mientras él dejó a Rachel en la cuna y le arropó con una manta suave y afelpada, después de hacer eso irónicamente guió a Frank a través de la oscuridad de su hogar hasta la habitación de ellos dos.

Tras todo el tiempo que tenían de casados, Matthew, aprendió que Frank era bueno para soportar cualquier cantidad de alcohol, pero no para el choque del despertar. Se volvía pasivo y sólo quería estar con él el tiempo posible para volver a conciliar su sueño. Y esa ocasión no fue la excepción, puesto que Frank se dejó acostar en la cama y, antes de que Matt pudiese irse a cambiar o siquiera colocar la misma barrera de almohadas que los separó en los últimos días, éste tiró de su brazo y se aferró a su cuerpo. Ellos encajaban a la perfección.

—Matthew, Matthew...

—Ya, Frank, aquí estoy. Aquí me tienes— le acunó el pelirrojo sobando la espalda de su esposo dejando de pensar en su enojo u orgullo, encerrando a estas dos cosas en un baúl bajo llave para disfrutar de este Frank que sólo él podía conocer. El que decía su nombre y le daba castos besos.

—Te amo, ¿tú me amas a mí?

—Yo te amo mucho, Frank, mucho en verdad —aceptó Matt disfrutando del calor de su esposo junto a esos besos taciturnos y flojos que le llenaban de una bruma satisfactoria. El castigador era el mejor amante en todas sus versiones.

— ¿Sigues molesto?

—Sí, Frank, estoy molesto.

El susodicho se tomó su tiempo para volver a hablar, más concentrado en los besos que en aceptar que Matt en cualquier momento podría negarse a aceptarlos sin importar cuanto le gustasen.

—Perdón.

— ¿Seguirás con la idea de matar?

—Si.

Matthew suspiró por eso, sabía que Frank no desistiría en ningún momento, no en esta ocasión. Por lo que decidió despreocuparse y dejarse llevar por el inicio de una muy buena reconciliación. Total, él estaría para detener al temido Castle si se atrevía a intentar romper su promesa.

Porque el diablo siempre estaría ahí para detener al castigador de su inmensa sed de sangre.

2

Pasaron tres meses y no hubo noticia de Fisk o su regreso al bajo mundo, era como si el hombre se fuese tragado por la tierra una vez que de dictó la sentencia en contra del chico que accidentalmente acabó con la vida de su querida Vanessa. Y eso era algo que, pese a que daba un respiro de alivio, también daba mucha preocupación al matrimonio Castle-Murdock, pero vuelvo y repito, Fisk se esfumó en el aire sin dejar huella. Ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de encontrar a James Wesley, él también se fue con su empleador.

En esos tres meses las vacaciones que tomaron se dieron por acabadas, Frank comenzó a tomar misiones de un solo día y para estar al siguiente para Rachel y Matthew hacía lo posible para salir antes de que dirán las cinco hacía casa. Mientras quienes se quedaban a cargo de cuidar de la pequeña Rachel eran sus madrinas: Helen y Karen, teniendo estas que turnarse -con una que otra discusión pasiva/agresiva- para ver quién pasaba el día con la bebé más hermosa de la cocina del infierno.

Este día le tocó a Karen. La rubia aprovechó el buen día que hacía y la oportunidad de tener a Rachel consigo que no quiso desperdiciar aquello encerrada en el hogar de ellos. Ese día fue perfecto para ir de paseo al parque y tomar un poco de sol. La niña se veía que necesitaba mucho de él, se le notaba pálida y dormilona.

Matt y Frank podrían regañarla por llevársela a escondidas, pero no importaba. Rachel necesitaba disfrutar de los árboles y las ardillas que jugueteaban entre ella en las ramas más gruesas.

— ¿Qué pasa, linda, ya tienes hambre? —preguntó la rubia deteniendo el cochecito de la niña al lado de una solitaria banqueta para revisar a la pequeña nena que no paraba de manotear el sonajero suspendido en el pequeño techo de la carriola con fastidio, a nada de comenzar a pegar sus típicos chillidos de reproche para acompañar al puchero que ya tenía en sus labios como cerezas. Sus mejillas y labios eran como los de Matthew; rojos como el infierno.

Otra cosa que había heredado del abogado era lo encaprichada que se podía llegar a poner cuando quería algo. En este caso, llorar en el hombro de su madrina mientras señalaba a las ardillas. Ay, que niña, queriendo jugar con las ardillas. —Titi, titi. —intentaba decir la bebé sin éxito, trastornado la palabra "tía" hasta convertirla en eso. Titi, Karen adoraba que le dijera así sólo a ella: Helen 0, Karen 1.

No es que fuese una competencia, ja, ja, ja. Claro que no. Porque si así fuera la rubia ya estaría ganando. 

— ¡Titi, titi!— gritó la niña señalando a los animalitos de los árboles con los ojos iluminados como si fuese lo más alucinante de la ciudad, Karen no pudo evitar preguntarse si así se pondría Matthew si recuperará su vista. Sería una incógnita que jamás obtendría respuesta alguna, pero no era malo perder unos cuantos minutos pensando en ello mientras la pequeña Rachel se aferraba a ella cual coala y trataba de escalarla en un intento por alcanzar a las ardillas.

Rachel también era igual a Matt en lo valiente que demostraba ser. Sin miedo a lo desconocido o peligroso que algo pudiese resultar.

— ¿Verdad que son geniales, te parece si las alimentamos en la próxima vuelta? —le preguntó la rubia a la hija de sus queridos amigos recibiendo un chillido de felicidad como respuesta. Karen se despistó bastante con esa bella escena que montaba Rachel— Eso, eso, pero que bonitas son las ardillas.

—Disculpe, señorita, está pisando la grama— le indicó un hombre uniformado como los guardias que debían de resguardar las tres entradas que ese extenso lugar poseía tocando su codo, Karen le miró confundida, dejando ir el sarcasmo que utilizaban ella y Foggy cada que podían. 

—No me diga, ¿una visitante del parque pisando su grama? ¡Que barbarie la mía!

—Discúlpeme, señorita, pero este es mi trabajo y tengo que hacerlo —le dijo el hombre sin sonreír, mortalmente serio, con la vista fija en la bebé que Karen traía consigo.

—¿Su trabajo no debería consistir en cuidar las puertas y la seguridad de las personas?— le preguntó la rubia con desdén, acunando a Rachel puesto que a la niña le dio por llorar al ver a aquel hombre que en realidad no se veía aterrador. Sin ningún encantó que resaltara por encima de las multitudes. 

El hombre dio una risilla lamentosa, Karen no le tomó el hilo de la gracia.

—Ojalá fuese así de honrado —Karen quiso retroceder, pero el hombre le agarró fuertemente del codo con sus manos enguantadas igual que los demás guardias que vio en la entrada, mareos y tirones a la inconsciencia le escalaron rápidamente— Realmente no disfruto de hacerle daño a niños tan pequeños, estoy fuera de mi zona de confort... Matarte si me hará sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, más realizado.

Karen no se dio cuenta cuando el aire le comenzó a faltar, ni cuando Rachel fue a parar a los brazos de ese hombre, ni mucho menos cuando quedó tirada en la grama del parque a su suerte.

Sólo estuvo consciente de una sola cosa; que su brazo empezó a arder como si algo se filtrase por su piel.

3

La primera señal fue el apartamento, en cuanto Matthew llegó hecho un manojo de nervios por no recibir ningún llamado por parte de su amiga, vio el desastre que ahí andaba y la sensación que le atacó fue como si trecientos kilos de cemento le hundieran en una fosa. Nada estaba donde debía de estar; todo roto, ultrajado y desgarrado. Dejándole en claro que fueron burlados y ahora tendían aún más problemas. El televisor, tirado en el piso con la pantalla dañada por tres golpes brutales, se lo dijo a duras penas y con cortes de señal que iban y venían.

"Mujer encontrada... Pocas horas... Carriola... Hipotermia... Hospital. Hospital. Hospital"

—Por Dios, dime que no es ella. ¡FRANK!— rogó el fiel pelirrojo marchándose inmediatamente del apartamento sin querer escuchar otra noticia desesperanzadora antes de que llamara a Frank y le ordenara que volviera de su misión cuanto antes para buscar a Karen y Rachel. Esto no podía ser verdad.

"Estado delicado... Esperanzas. Esperanzas. Esperanzas... Sin esperanzas de vida" 

Al momento de llegar al hospital central de Hell's Kitchen Matthew fue corriendo a una despistada Claire que milagrosamente se encontró hecha un manojo de nervios al intentar contener a un rabioso hombre que se quejaba porque no le atendían a él antes que al resto, lo típico en la vida. En eso Matt sólo pudo alejarla salvándola de tener que tolerar a ese idiota otro rato más- para preguntarle si de casualidad una mujer con el nombre de Karen Page había sido internada.

— ¡Oh!, ¿la mujer del parque es conocida tuya? —le preguntó la enfermera ayudándole a llegar a la habitación donde dicha señorita debería de encontrarse, no desaprovechando la oportunidad de alejarse de ese desastre que ahora era el primer piso del hospital, ese era un día de pesadilla. —Eso es un alivio, temíamos que no llegara nadie a velar por su bienestar. 

—Descuida, ¿ella está despierta?

En el rostro de su amiga se alojó una expresión turbia, ensombrecida, por lo desairadas que deberían ser sus próximas oraciones. —Matt, ¿no escuchaste las noticias? Su estado es crítico, peor que eso, y enserio lo lamento. Ella no va a pasar la noche.

— ¿No pasará la noche? — cuestionó Matt adentrándose a la habitación a pencas conteniéndose de corretear para descubrir a su amiga agonizante postrada en una camilla con un monitor de acompañante. Matthew no quiso escuchar la respuesta que Temple tenía para darle ante su anterior pregunta, él sólo le dio su teléfono para que le notificara a Foggy sobre el actual paradero de Karen y se sentó a su lado sin tocarla. Con olerla ya sabía lo que le habían hecho. Su pulso era tan débil, muy difícil de percibir. La piel de su brazo olía a veneno, uno muy toxico con una constitución que se antojaba muy dolorosa tan solo con escucharla. Matthew ya estaba convencido de que ese era el final de su amiga... Pero no el de Rachel, su esperanza pendía del hilo de ignorancia en el que esos bastardos que orquestaron esto le amarraban. No saber dónde se encontraba su bebé pese a prestar toda la atención posible al llanto de la cocina del infierno le daba esperanzas y fuerzas para encontrarla sana y salva, pero tenía que buscarla rápido. El destino incierto de Rachel se oscurecía con cada segundo que pasaba sentado junto a Karen.

Matthew no quería dejarla sola, le partía el corazón y su mente el verse obligado a hacerlo, pero era su hija de la cual estábamos hablando. Nadie podía hacerlo elegir entre acompañar a Karen en sus últimos momentos o salvar a Rachel de correr la misma suerte. Eso era injusto.

— ¡Matt!, tu amigo viene en camino, ¿quieres que llame a Frank? —la enfermera Temple se adentró a la habitación después de haber dado por finalizada la llamada con el ahora colérico y atemorizado Foggy Nelson. Podía apostar que no demoraría ni un cuarto de hora en llegar. No obstante, eso no era lo que debía importar ahora, lo que debería de importarle es saber el paradero del abogado pelirrojo— Matthew...

La ventana estaba abierta y Karen completamente sola, y Claire quiso fingir sorpresa por ello, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo. El teléfono de su amigo abogado clamaba por su atención— ¿Aló?

El justiciero corrió por las calles envuelto en su uniforme típico de Daredevil, saltando de techo en techo, escuchando atentamente a cada persona al alcance de su radar hasta que se pudo encontrar con una respiración reconocible que ocasionó dentro de él puro odio y rencor: era Wesley. Ese tipo tan elegante se encontraba en el interior de un auto blindado junto a la compañía de tres matones de su empleador con lo que tenía una pequeña conversación, ninguno se sentía cómodo con lo que hacían, no siquiera el leal Wesley. Sabían perfectamente que se metían en una mierda realmente sería y complicada nacida de un horripilante capricho.

— ¿Está listo el helicóptero? —preguntó Wesley con sus manos arrugando las rodillas de su fino traje mientras que las ráfagas de viento que se filtraban por la ventana se encargaban de desordenar sus castañas hebras.

—Ya está listo, señor, sólo se necesita sacar al jefe y a su hija de la bóveda.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si todo sale bien estaremos en menos de lo esperado relajándonos en Punta Cana —suspiró Wesley, la mano derecha de Fisk, tratando de auto-convencerse mientras se recargaba en el espaldar de su asiento. Matthew siguió el auto hasta lo que identificó como una fábrica abandonada que casi sobresalía de los límites de la cocina del infierno absteniéndose en el proceso de su seguimiento pensar sobre lo último que dijo ese esbirro de Fisk.

"Su hija" 

Sobre su cadáver, Matt prefería morir mil veces antes de que Wilson llevara a cabo su plan. Estaría loco antes de dejar ganar a ese psicópata. La fábrica estaba llena de un montón de esbirros de Fisk, unos cien o ciento y pico, pero la mayoría se concentraba en los primeros dos pisos a espera de la llegada de Wesley y sus siguientes instrucciones. Era una verdadera lástima el que no supiesen que tendrían una compañía extra más pronto de lo esperado en esa turbia noche.

Cuando el auto fue aparcado y las puertas cerradas, Matt tuvo que inmiscuirse por la segunda planta del lugar escalando a un balcón donde uno de esos idiotas se envenenaba los pulmones con un Marlboro. No quiso tardarse mucho tiempo, por lo que le golpeó la cabeza contra la barandilla hasta que la nariz de ese hombre se rompió y el dolor le hizo perder la consciencia.

Matthew no se dio cuenta de cuando el arma con la que ese sujeto intentó defenderse- fue a para a su bolsillo, pero en ningún momento pensó en tirarla. No entendió el por qué, pero tampoco le interesó... Sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en su hija y la horrible sensación que le invadía el pecho al no sentir su diminuto latir. Una bóveda, ella estaba a salvo dentro de una bóveda.

Ese pensamiento envés de tranquilizarle como lo intentó únicamente le alarmó mucho más de lo que pudo estar en un primer momento y le hacía ver rojo... Ustedes me entienden. Por lo que, sin darse cuenta, fue descuidado y llamó la atención de todos los idiotas sin darse cuenta.

— ¡Daredevil está aquí, Daredevil está aquí! —empezaron a gritar sacando sus armas para atacarle, obligándole a pelear y evitar las balas como siempre lo terminaba haciendo, no obstante, algo sentía diferente. Más enojado, encolerizado y preocupado únicamente por evitar que Wesley llegara a esa maldita bóveda sin él.

No le importó lanzar esos tipejos contra toda superficie posible o usarlos como escudos de los proyectiles de sus propios compañeros. Eso solo facilitó la pelea y acercó a Wesley, pero aún quedaban muchos que quedaban en pie. Eso lo abrumó, tanto así que el arma que hasta ahora había aguardado en su bolsillo saltó a su mano para lanzar balas estratégicas que derribaban hasta un máximo de cinco y les dejaban sin opción de levantarse gracias al sórdido dolor que les invadía. Ellos simple y llanamente gritaban y lloraban por piedad.

— ¡Wesley, entrégame a Fisk! — rugió Matt encargándose de la última decena en pie para luego perseguir al susodicho por todo el lugar hasta llegar al sótano de la edificación. Ahí se encontró con uno que otro guardaespaldas, pero dispararles en los pies redujo su amenaza totalmente y le permitió a Matthew atrapar a Wesley.

— ¡¿Dónde está la niña, maldito?! —escupió el ciego manchando la cara del hombre con su saliva ensangrentada, estrellando la cabeza de este contra el suelo sin importarle cuando los lentes de Wesley se rompieron por la frente de este mismo. La mano derecha de Fisk gritó, pero no le dijo nada. Eso fue suficiente para Matt, lo suficiente para apoyar el arma que traía consigo en la sien del hombre herido.

— ¡Dímelo, Wesley! —volvió a ordenarle el diablo esta vez consiguiendo que el recién mencionado balbuceara lo que quería.

—Más abajo... Por allá —Murdock levantó al hombre con fuerza y lo obligó a guiarle por el único pasadizo enfrente de ellos, teniendo que atravesar los dos un largo camino que iba bajando y bajando –como una pendiente camuflada- hasta llegar a una puerta de acero que como mínimo debía de tener como tres capaz porque el súper oído de Matthew no podía entrar ahí. El diablo presionó la cabeza de Wesley contra el panel con dígitos que se localizaba al lado de dicha entrada bloqueada.

—No me voy a repetir, así que ábrelo ahora o no sé qué te haré.

— ¡ESO NO!, jódete... Diablo —masculló el hombre a duras penas ya sin ser capaz de sentir el brazo que Matt presionaba con tanta fuerza en su espalda baja. Murdock cumplió con lo dicho y no se repitió, simplemente le propinó un certero golpe en su nuca que lo mandó a dormir con una marea eléctrica embistiendo su cuerpo; Wesley se arrastró por la pared –producto de la gravedad- creando una fea línea de sangre debajo del panel de acceso a la bóveda, y ha Matt no pudo importarle menos, este nada más se concentró en tomar control de su errática respiración para luego oler una tenue fragancia con la que algunas teclas aún estaban impregnadas. Demasiada loción de coco para las manos.

616\. Los mecanismos comenzaron a moverse para abrir la maldita puerta, mostrándole a Matthew que su amada Rachel si se encontraba ahí... Junto a Wilson Fisk.

—Matt Murdock, veo que no le ha puesto mi obsequio antes, es una pena, luce preciosa con la elección de mi Vanessa— le dijo Fisk con una escalofriante calma carente de paz alguna, sosteniendo a su bebé en brazos de una manera tan familiar que le quemó al ciego justiciero. Aquel tipo que sostenía a su Rachel no era Wilson, él era un vestigio de lo que aluna vez fue, pero que nunca volverá a ser.

—Devuélvemela, Fisk, se terminó tú maldito juego macabro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el susodicho sin prestarle atención a su demanda, acariciando los cortos cabellos de la niña con una devastadora tristeza. Estaba muy tranquila, demasiado, Matt pudo percibirlo, le dieron somníferos a su bebé— ¿Por qué ustedes se merecen esto y yo no?, no es justo. Yo era el hombre escogido por el pueblo, el amado y agasajado con la esposa más maravillosa. ¿Por qué si lo tuve todo ya no tengo nada?

—Yo no voy a ser quien te responda con lo obvio, Fisk — se limitó a decir entre dientes el diablo de Hell's Kitchen con la mano en metida en el bolsillo, con el dedo sobre el gatillo. Wilson ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

—No es justo, yo hubiese sido un buen padre y ella una excelente madre —la bóveda no tenía mucho que le llamase la atención a Matt, solo era una habitación blanca con un cochecito como único objeto dentro de ella.

— ¡¿Drogando a su bebé muerto como a mi hija?! —explotó Matt sacándose la máscara de la cabeza y la mano del bolsillo para apuntarle con ella a esa siniestra sombre que alguna vez fue un hombre "completo". Ese cruel comentario resquebrajó a Fisk, obligándole a mirar los oscuros ojos perdidos del abogado pelirrojo.

— ¡Tú no mereces esto!, tú no mereces mi final feliz —le gruñó Wilson amargamente dejando a la bebé dentro del cochecito para darle la cara al diablo— Tú, un hombre que no es capaz de matar a otro por su felicidad, no merece un final feliz y voy a hacer de todo para que jamás lo consigas. 

—No, Fisk, esto es lo máximo que te permito llegar.

¡Bang!

El cuerpo de Wilson Fisk se cayó hacía atrás generando un gran estruendo, como si una pared hubiese sido tumbada; en su frente se apreció un pequeño túnel nacido a partir de la travesía de la última bala en la pistola de Matt.

—Dios, perdóname porque he pecado —Matthew cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose abrumado por el fuerte hedor de la pólvora y la sangre ajena saliendo a borbotones por la cabeza abierta de su fallecido enemigo. No se puede saber determinadamente cuantas horas pasó Matthew rondando en su mundo -reflexionando una y otra vez lo que acababa de hacer-, pero sólo pudo salir verdaderamente de sí mismo cuando Rachel se despertó llorando.

— ¡Paopa, paopa! —lloraba la niña intentando salir del coche para que le cargara su padre, sin embargo, Matt no se lo permitió, más bien, él le colocó el cinturón con cuidado de no manchar con la sangre de sus manos el vestido elegido por Vanessa Fisk. Luego lo único que Matthew necesitó hacer fue transportarla fuera de ese endemoniado lugar mientras tarareaba una de las tantas canciones que Frank le cantaba a Rachel para que detuviese su llanto: Milagrosamente funcionó.

La madrugada no estaba cerca de terminar.

— ¡Paopa, paopa! —pasar por todas esas personas inconscientes por las heridas o demasiado concentrados en su dolor como para importarle no fue tarea fácil, más de una vez tuvo que cargar el cochecito por encima de los cuerpos lamentables y sangrantes, pero valió la pena una vez que salió, pudo sentir a unos conocidos latidos acercarse velozmente a su paradero en el interior de una mini van blindada y armada hasta sus llantas.

— ¡Matthew! —gritó el castigador saltando del vehículo una vez puesto el freno, Matt no se movió, simplemente se dejó abrazar fuertemente por su esposo para recordar que durante todos los sucesos de la noche tres de sus costillas se rompieron al igual que uno que otro hueso en sus manos— ¡No debiste venir tú solo, grandísimo idiota!

—Iba a llevársela, él iba a llevársela —se rompió Matt aferrándose con todo su ser a la presencia segura y protectora de Frank — ¡Oh, Dios, como lo siento, enserio lo siento mucho! No podía dejarlo, volvería ¡No se detendría hasta llevársela!

Murdock no pudo alejarse de Castle o concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen los latidos de él; los latidos de su amado psicópata que nunca le juzgaría. Nunca se pondría en su contra, porque Frank sabía porque luchaba. Lo sabía, lo sabía, ¡él lo sabía! ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué pasó allá dentro, Rojo? —Le preguntó Frank debilitando su abrazo hasta el punto de que solo Matt era quien abrazaba a su contrario, eso a Murdock le dolió más que cualquier otra de sus heridas, pero no lo soltó en ningún momento. —Cuéntamelo, Matt.

—Maté a Fisk, lo maté, Frank, le quité la vida a un hombre —lloró el pelirrojo finalmente alejándose de Frank, agradeciendo en sus adentros el ser ciego y no poder saber a la perfección como se vería la expresión de Castle. ¿En verdad lo estaba?, ¿por qué?

—Está bien, Matt, ¡eh, escúchame! —Pidió Frank acunando el rostro de su esposo entre sus magulladas manos para besar sus sucias mejillas rojizas y pegar sus fuentes— Todo va a estar bien.

—No —negó el pelirrojo en un corto plañido— Lo maté, Frank, acabo de pisotear todo en lo que creo ¡Todo lo que soy!, ¿qué fue lo que hice?

—No, no, no. Rojo, escúchame a mí, no a la voz de tu culpa —el castigador finalmente se alejó de él pese a sus quejidos, del interior de su chaqueta una metralleta— Espérame aquí, lleva a Rachel a la furgoneta.

— ¡No!, no, Frank, ¡no entres ahí!

Rachel volvió a llorar.

— ¡Paopa, paopa! —eso dejó a Matthew en seco, viendo más importante a Rachel que otra cosa a su maldito alrededor, por lo que inmediatamente se quitó sus guantes manchados de sangre, los tiró a un lado suyo y se acuclilló frente al carrito para calmar a su hija mientras la sacaba del cochecito. Castle aprovechó esto para cubrir a Matthew con su chaqueta y adentrarse en la fábrica repleta de criminales mal heridos con su logo de calavera bien grande en su camisa; lo habitual para informar sobre la llegada del arrebatador de vidas. Matthew lloró en silencio mientras metía a la bebé en la furgoneta y le dejaba sentir su rostro y reír al hacerlo, sin tomarle importancia al desparpajo de tiros que se desató dentro de la fábrica.

Matthew ante la tragedia que Frank llevaba a cabo en el interior de la gran edificación intentó dejar a Rachel para detenerlo, lo intentó varias veces, pero Rachel no se lo permitía aferrándose a él y dando inicios de volver a romper en llanto como ya tanto lo hizo en esa madrugada tan turbia. Era el soborno emocional perfecto para Frank, y Matthew cayó en él.

Cuando el tiroteo interminable finalmente cedió y Frank salió finalmente de la fabrica, Matthew por fin tuvo la fuerza para dejar a Rachel con el cinturón puesto en el auto, acercándose a su esposo viéndose obligado a ignorar los nuevos quejidos de su niña. Frank estaba arrastrando el cadáver de Fisk.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo, Frank?! —inquirió Matt comenzando a correr hacia el susodicho, solo deteniéndose a unos dos metros de él cuando esté levanto su mano como seña de que le esperara ahí.

—Este es el hombre que mandó a matar a Karen, raptó a Rachel y fue el culpable de más de una tragedia en toda la ciudad.

—Era una vida, estaba enfermo, tú mismo lo dijiste.

—En sus momentos finales, Rojo, en sus momentos finales, pero él siempre fue así: Fisk siempre fue merecedor de llamarse Kingpin. —el castigador dejó caer el cadáver detrás de él y le puso una pequeña caja cuadrada dentro de su costoso traje ahora lleno de barro y mugre. Era una bomba.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó el diablo aún sabiendo la respuesta de Castle, volviendo a acercarse cuando esté sacó de sus pantalones un control con un solo botón de color verde. Matthew intentó quitárselo, sin embargo, Frank le mostró pelea aún cuando tenía el delicado interruptor en una mano.  
En ese momento volvieron a retroceder de una forma enloquecedora, golpeándose, mordiéndose e hiriendose como si fuese el día en el que se conocieron. Cuando Daredevil se encontró con The Punisher intentando acabar con un malandro irlandés sin importarle en lo más mínimo armar en el proceso un tiroteo dentro de un hospital; cuando pelearon intensamente en una azotea y Frank le disparó en la cara dejándolo sin sentidos por todo el día siguiente.

Era como volver a esa azotea y pelear sin corazón o mente, únicamente por sus ideologías y objetivos, pero nuevamente Frank le ganó y lo arrojó con fuerza lejos de Fisk, a una distancia considerablemente buena para apretar el botón sin que Matthew pudiese hacer nada por detenerlo.

Sin darse cuenta un estruendo ensordecedor le hizo caer al suelo presa del dolor y una lluvia de viceras cayó sobre su cuerpo... Matt no pudo soportarlo más, sólo alcanzando a llorar y gemir a la vez que se ponía en posición fetal, escuchando perfectamente como a la explosión de Fisk le seguían otras peores en el interior de la fábrica.

Sin sobrevivientes eso era seguro. Matt ya no podía hacer nada, sólo sentir como sus sentidos se esfumaban y le dejaban como a un simple ciego de cualquier barrio en el país; ni siquiera podía oír los gritos de su hija dentro de la furgoneta.

¿Los había?

—Vamos, Matthew, es hora de irnos —el susodicho no respondió, Frank no lo obligó a ello, simple y llanamente lo cargó (pese a que lo primero que recibió fue golpe tras golpe del aterrado pelirrojo) y lo recostó sobre los asientos traseros de la furgoneta junto a todas las armas que pudo traer. 

—Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio...

—Y yo te amo, Rojo, y yo te amo —suspiró cansado el castigador recostándose un momento en el asiento de conductor, viendo a la hija que tenían en común en el asiento a su lado. Mordisqueando el cinturón con molestia por los dientes que se preparaban para salir de sus encías —¡Eh, eso no se hace!

Rachel rió cuando su papá le quitó el cinturón de la boca, sin importarle el fuerte olor a órganos, carne y sangre en el que estaba embarrado. No importaba, ella estaba conforme y feliz con que sus papás estuviesen con ella. Eso bastaba para que reconfortará a Castle con una risilla feliz y olvidara por un instante la crisis que Matt sufría detrás de ellos.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio...

4

La única vez que realmente se hablaron fue antes del entierro de Karen Page, luego de que la enterraron el matrimonio se sumergió en un silencio ensordecedor que les mataba lentamente, lo único que los unía y les daba fuerzas para estar juntos en una misma casa fue Rachel.

Ella era la única razón por la cual Matt salía de su habitación y Frank aún volvía a casa. Nada más. Ella era quien jugaba con los dos por igual y los mantenía en la misma habitación, incluso los hacía sonreír un poco con sus bromas y peculiaridades, pero hasta ahí. El matrimonio seguía en silencio, sin enfrascarse en una pelea que terminase con su matrimonio o una reconciliación que acabase con la paz mental de los vecinos... No hubo nada por mucho tiempo: Solo rutina, y aunque era algo que hasta cierto punto se agradecía, no era lo que necesitaban ya después de que pasaron un mes de cementerio.

—Papá, papá, papá —la niña estaba grande y preciosa, con sus grandes y negros ojos brillando de dicha, sus negruzcos cabellos bien peinados y controlados por un cintillo turquesa, su carita limpia con una que otra peca y su cuerpo capaz de sostener su propio peso con una pequeña ayuda de su padre al tener que sostenerle la mano para caminar.

—¿Qué sucede, preciosa? —preguntó Matt dejando que Rachel le guiase a donde ella quería, después de la noche en que Frank destruyó la fábrica Matthew se nego a volver a colocarse el traje de Daredevil y acudir a los gritos de angustia de la cocina del infierno aún cuando sus súper sentidos regresaron a él como una semana después de dicho incidente que atrajo toda la atención de los medios, pero que no arrojó a ningún culpable gracias a los hilos invisibles que se movieron para los intereses de Nick Fury.

De lejos estaba Frank parado enfrente de la atracción de carrusel con un café en una mano y un gigantesco peluche en la otra, demasiado hipnotizado como para darse cuenta tiempo de la presencia de su esposo, (quien aún era su esposo).

—¡Papi! —Castle volvió su mirada a Rachel con un tinte de dolor metido en las pupilas, por instantes estuvo ahí, sin embargo, Rachel se apoyó en él para borrarlo con el resplandor de la segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta y millonesima oportunidad que ella representaba para ellos dos.

—Hola, preciosa— Matt le ayudó a Frank con el inmenso peluche para que cargara a su niña entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa que no era para nada falsa, era algo que Matthew correspondió igualmente aún cuando seguían sólidos mutuamente. Porque él quería olvidar eso, el daño que se hicieron pese a sus votos.

Esa noche hicieron añicos muchas de las promesas que se hicieron, ahora no eran más que la sangre que nunca podrían limpiar al completo de sus manos, pero se podía soñar con olvidar disfrutar de un día en un centro de atracciones mecánicas ahora que ya no existía ningún peligro.

Sin Wilson Fisk.

Sin James Wesley.

Sin Vanessa Fisk.

Sin nadie que atentara contra esas migajas de felicidad que intentaban recoger poco a poco, una a una. Frank se dirigió a él en la cima de la montaña rusa, agradeciendo en su interior los cinco minutos que le dejaban a la gente allá arriba entre carreta y carreta.

—Oye, Matthew, eres una de las dos cosas más importantes en mi mundo. —el susodicho no quiso responder, aunque sería una exageración decir que Frank esperaba fervientemente a que lo hiciera. Era una mentira, por lo que sostuvo su mano (aún cuando el pelirrojo quiso quitarla) y prosiguió. —No quiero perderlos, no puedo, prefiero a esto o lo otro antes que desaparezcan como María o los niños.

—¿Esto o lo otro?— habló Murdock siguiendo adelante con su indiferencia, ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario al ex-marine, distrayendose con las familias que si disfrutaban de la felicidad que tenían.

¿Lo que ellos tenían podía ser llamado felicidad?

—Esto, en lo que estamos estancados; una nada tranquila, y lo otro; el divorcio. —la simpleza con la que fue dicha esa oración fue dolorosa para ambos, generando en sus gargantas un nudo que les informaba ser el preámbulo de posibles -y diminutas- lágrimas.

—¿Y qué es lo que prefieres?

—A ti, al amor de mi vida y nuestra hija, quiero dormir contigo en la misma cama y disfrutar de los días libres que tengo viéndote reír de esa manera coqueta que tanto sabes que me gusta —eso fue un golpe sucio a Matt por parte del castigador, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que por sus labios se deslizó. Pero eso no significaba que la pondría fácil, no, él seguía molesto.

—No puedo, no después de lo que sucedió en la fábrica. — era la culpa de ambos, culpa de Matt por jalar del gatillo y culpa de Frank por activar los dispositivos. 

—Lamento que hayas matado a Fisk —eso hizo gruñir a Matt, congelando su espalda y ocasionando que su sangre hirviese. Eso también fue algo muy bajo.

—No debiste hacerlos explotar.

—Era eso o arriesgarnos a que regresaran.

—Tú no sabes si eso es lo que hubiese pasado.

—Siempre pasa, lo sabes, ellos no son el uno porciento — prosiguió Frank reteniendo cuánta calma fuese posible, tratando de eliminar el nudo dentro de su cuello antes de que el de Matt.

—Todos tienen bondad dentro suyo —Frank reconoció esas palabras, eran las mismas que el pelirrojo le dijo al principio de todo lo que ahora eran, cuando Frank aún no sabía quién había asesinado a su familia y terminó encadenando al diablo a una chimenea... Cuando aún no quemaba su vieja casa hasta los cimientos.

—¿Inclusive yo?

—Inclusive tú, Castle, por eso estamos aquí y no en un tribunal.

—¿Por eso, porque soy bondadoso? —se atrevió a preguntar el castigador disfrutando mucho más de la vista que le regalaba Matthew que antes, finalmente estaban hablando. Eso era lo que lo mejoraba.

—Porque aún deseo que seas bueno, porque sé que debajo de esa coraza de psicopatía que tanto te caracteriza hay un buen hombre... Uno que ama a la hija que tiene.

—¡Papá, papá! —exclamó Rachel viéndose más absuelta en la conversación que sus padres tenían que en el precioso panorama que les mostraba la ciudad de Nueva York, aunque claro, no tenía mi idea de lo que hablaban, pero no interesó cuando Matt acarició su rostro con ese tacto amoroso que siempre estaba ahí para ella.

—¿Entonces tenemos un futuro, Matthew?

"Tú no mereces mi final feliz"

—Tenemos más que eso: Tenemos una vida por delante.

Después de tanto tiempo Rachel volvió a ver a sus padres besarse, fue algo memorable que la hizo reír y aplaudir, por fin se estaban perdonando.

Finalmente estaban avanzando desde cero.

5

La cabeza le dolía a mares, tenía una resaca horrible que le daba ganas de eliminar a punta de vodka y coñac... Agh, no obstante, el tener las manos amarradas era el gran "No" que la vida le tenía preparado. 

Hoy era un excelente día para ser vendida en Brooklyn. ¡Oh sí!

—Dinos dónde está Matt Murdock, pequeña revoltosa — intentó ordenarle quien parecía ser el líder de los idiotas dando los primeros pasos hacía ella para tomarle de su larga y ondulada cabellera negra y tirar de ella hacía atrás con fuerza. —¡Dinos!

—¡Vete a la mierda! —sus padres estaban de vacaciones en europa por su aniversario y le dejaron en un mal momento bajo el ala de sus padrinos: Los Stark.

—¡Hugo, dile al contacto que la tenemos! —se rió el hombre con un hedor a muerto emanando de su amarillenta boca fumadora que le hizo ver estrellas a la joven de apenas diecisiete años. La perfecta vía a un rescate que le brindaría mucho dinero. ¡La hija del mejor abogado en la mejor firma de abogados en el país y uno de los más renombrados agentes de SHIELD!, y esto omitiendo que era ahijada de Tony Stark y Helen Cho.

—¿De casualidad le dirán en dónde me encontraron? —preguntó con fingida inocencia la revoltosa adolescente con una pequeña sonrisa manchada de sangre. Esos hombres eran muy bruscos y groseros.

—¿Te secuestran y sólo te importa que descubran que estabas en una discoteca? 

—¡Obvio que sí, señor secuestrador!, mi papá me mataría si supiera que me escabullí... Quizá literalmente, porque sé que mi papi no me protegerá —rió la chica cruzando sus piernas con inocencia, sonriendo angelical al recordar como logró burlar la seguridad de la mansión Stark&Cho gracias al apoyo de Harley Stark y dormir a sus padrinos con un café hasta el tope de somniferos.

Harley estaría loco buscándole sin saber su paradero, pobrecito su amigo.

—¡¿Y eso a nosotros que nos importa, muchacha estúpida?! —cuestionó su captor volviendo a jalar de su cabello para luego soltarla bruscamente, Rachel quedó con la cabeza gacha -casi escondida entre sus muslos- para luego estallar a carcajadas mientras sacudía levemente sus manos esposadas... Haciendo presión 

—Muchas gracias, eso solo me quita la pena de acabar con ustedes ¡Hijos de puta! —la risa maquiavélica de la adolescente asustó a más de uno de sus captores, pero no le importó a la hija del diablo y la muerte. Sólo bastó el crugir de un hueso roto para que ella misma se liberace de sus ataduras y comenzar a pelear con esos matones.

Esquivando cada golpe, cada patada y cada bala que intentaron propinarle, usando cada una de sus extremidades para dejar fuera de combate a cada uno de esos malvivientes con el mismo crugir de huesos que resonó al inicio, solo que con la diferencia de que estos huesos que ahora crugian no sanarían de nuevo.

Es difícil remendar el cuello de un cadáver.

—¡No, no, no, piedad!, Por favor, ten piedad de un simple hombre —le rogó el hombre de fétida bocaza en el suelo con la mano rota y firmemente sujetada por la suave y dulce de esa adolescente que no tenía cara de asesina, pero que, sin embargo, lo era. Era la perfecta aprendiz de una viuda negra.

—La piedad es para los que hacen cosas malas por fines buenos. Salvaguardar tu bolsillo no es precisamente un acto bueno. — le dijo la muchacha con aburrimiento, asqueada de tener que perder su tiempo con un hombre muerto tanto en su interior como en su exterior. Por eso lo terminó rápido sujetandole de su garganta para arrancarle la tráquea de una forma que no fue la más limpia de todas.

—Listo —suspiró Rachel arrojando la tráquea a una de las esquinas de ese lugar para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, sintiendo el cansancio que le seguía a la adrenalina dominar su mente poco a poco. Pero no sé detuvo hasta que llegó a una cabina telefónica. Un pequeño destello de luz en un barrio cuyas farolas permanecían rotas desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Aló, Harley?

—¡Rachel!, ¿Dónde te has metido esta vez? —le preguntó su amigo una vez que reconoció su voz, del otro lado de la línea había mucho viento. De seguro estaba hablando le dentro de su traje por lo alto de los cielos— ¡Falta poco para que los sistemas vuelvan a la normalidad!

—¿Cuánto?

—Media hora.

—¡¿Y qué es lo que esperas entonces para venir a buscarme a Brooklyn?! ¡Corre...!, mejor dicho ¡VUELA!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Si sus padres se dan cuenta de sus travesuras nocturnas ninguno de ellos verán la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, y ni Rachel ni Harley están dispuestos a ello. No van a descansar hasta sobrevivir a la noche. 

♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Este no es el fic enteramente dulce que prometí   
> (╯ರ ~ ರ)╯︵ ┻━┻ (admito que lo intenté y me fallé a mí misma en el proceso ಥ‿ಥ )... Por eso soy SadicWritter y no CuteWritter   
> (눈‸눈) ¡¿A la proxima?! ¡QUIZÁS!

**Author's Note:**

> Notita: Espero que les guste leer esta mini historia tanto como a mí escribirla, puesto a que es un soborno para que se me perdone tanta ausencia. Os amo


End file.
